Demolish My Walls
by MISSsweety63
Summary: What happens when you intend to exploit one's weakness to conquer his soul...even if it was his determination to demolish a certain wall?
1. Drained Determination

**Spova got into my mind while studying…. and made me leave everything behind to start writing.**

**So, NEW STORY! And guess what, it's MULTI CHAPTER!**

**I don't own The Monkey Team, maybe a miracle or a….DAMN! FORGET IT!**

**Read on before I open up one of my annoying notes!**

**The story is mainly about Sprx rather than Nova.**

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**DEMOLISH MY WALLS**

**Chap 1. Drained Determination**

"There must be a way to demolish these walls!" He said with utter confusion, "Someway to break through them"

He let his frustrated body rest on a chair from the tedious pacing he performed. Since he woke up in the robot, he realized the presence of these walls, and was determined to demolish them, to reveal the truth hidden behind them.

Something deep inside him always assured him that these walls were real, not an illusion made to make him feel relieved. He badly believed that they existed, and it seemed as if nothing can shake this belief away from that mind of his.

But, he wouldn't leave these walls alone, he wouldn't let them separate him from what he wanted, what he dearly valued and desired. For behind these walls, his very beloved one resided.

She was the constructor of these walls, and every experience caused her to raise them higher and higher, thus blocking him more and more.

He knew it would require something extraordinary, supernatural to break through them. But after all, what awaited him was worth every ounce produced by his body, every thought frustrating his mind, every hit aching his form of existence, perhaps he wasn't even enough for the awaiting beauty, but he was determined to be good enough.

So, he tried everything at his hands to demolish this wall, kept an eye for every hole which he could exploit in his mission of life. And with every step taken forward, he was thrown two steps in the darkness. But he lifted his now fragile body from the harsh ground and went again, hope and determination overwhelming him.

And though the pummels were hard, the hits were painful, none of them deterred his unstoppable determination to break that wall. Actually, they increased it, they caused power to surge into his veins, hope and determination to engulf his heart, forbidding any negative thought from affecting him, from changing his decision.

Whenever his body crashed into the harsh surfaces, he remembered what he was fighting for and got up, ready for the next move, the next hit, the coming pain that empowered his undying will.

What was awaiting took over him, conquered his daydreams and thoughts, controlled his desires and dreams, a mere view caused him to drown into the depths of the beauty that awaited subconsciously, forced that torch of determination to burn within him more, forced him to take an action to end that wall from existence.

The wonder always struck him, fast as lighting, why would she build such a wall? Why won't she realize his attempt and let his now frail body in? Why would all his attempts prove failure?

There were a few certain occasions when he was about to end that wall, to demolish it till completely, entirely, but time didn't serve his pathetic self. He was only a few inches away from gaining what he dreamt of badly, he was about to end the last brick, to reveal the truth, the reality concealed behind its solid bricks. But whenever he failed, she would reconstruct it again.

"There's gotta be a way to end that wall!" He said in pure determination, balling his fists to emphasize on his desire. "But what?" He had those moments where hope would fail him, where that flood of determination flowing through his blood would decrease steadily, leaving him in despair. His voice faded as he tried to regain his determination again, to retain the wave of hope engulfing his thoughts again, but the only thing he got was more despair, which was in a continuous increment, unlike the other occasions when he lost hope and regained it in the matter of seconds.

He inhaled a deep breath, something to comfort his frustrated mind. The only thing that flashed into his desperate cranium was the flashbacks of the outcome of his attempt to demolish the wall. He lowered his gaze to his repaired metallic arm, grateful for its survival after that reckless action he did, seeing his own reflection in its sparkling metal, an image of miserable fail he referred to as himself was obvious in the reflection of the newly used metal. The main screen didn't have that luck, the sound of it being repaired echoed across the halls, reaching his ears, reminding him of the spectacle of the shreds of glass flying across the room, the scene of the once big screen shattering into bits was repeated in front of his eyes, the pain he felt stabbed him with force again, the emotional pain.

He wasn't aware of his next step, for the first time in his life his mind failed him, he forced it to think of something but to avail. He devoted every ounce of energy remaining in his vulnerable body to come up with a plan, an idea to demolish the walls, a way to regain the hope that was draining from his heart. His nerves were stressed, he felt his cranium aching from stress placed over it, but something inside him ignored the pain, the agony and kept on, kept revolving the whole negative thoughts…

All the things he did…

All the pain he received from them…

Every bit of psychological torment he suffered…

The urge of giving up was increasing…

Something was compelling his soul to retreat, to lose hope. It made all his failures return to haunt his soul. He was in a mental war, something was forcing all the sad memories to flashback into his mind to drain more and more hope from his spirit, while another thing tried to make him not lose hope. But the force behind the loss of hope was being empowered continuously.

Every negative thing flashed into his mind and ran through it, he held his head in pain and agony, "What's making me think like that? What's making this happen?" but the torment increased. He tried to get everything out of his mind but it got out of control. Every memory of failure regarding that wall was racing in his mind. He let a whimper of pain escape his mouth. Unfortunately, it was so low that he even couldn't hear it. He surrendered to that wave of thoughts attacking him, conquering his mind and passed out on the ground, in his room for no one to discover the torture his unfortunate mind had to deal with, or even lend him a hand so that he doesn't lose it forever. He was losing the fight against hopelessness and despair.

TO BE CONTINUED

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**I was really planning to make it only one chapter but it turned out to be too long to be written in one chapter, plus I got some extra ideas while writing, which extended its length.**

**So, review and tell me what ya think! I can't go on without having an opinion.**

**It's gonna go more exciting by the next chapters!**

**But won't be more than ten, except if I changed my mind!**


	2. Purely Evil Plans

**Hey everyone, I'm quite glad to find ya all reading my story! VERY GLAD INDEED!**

**Anyways, 2****nd**** chapter of Demolish My Walls.**

**DISCLAIMER: Everyone knows this…. I mean it's not **_**logical**_** that a 14yrs old teen will own a show that was first aired when she was 5, ryt?**

**I sound like Gibson! LOL **

**Read on, hope ya enjoy it!**

**.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**

**DEMOLISH MY WALLS**

**Chap2: PURELY EVIL PLANS**

On the other side of the galaxy, deep beneath the debris of the castle that was once powerful and threatening to the entire cosmos laid a throne that hardly stood after the defeat it faced. On that throne, the lord of evil was sitting, cupping his chin, apparently deep in thought.

The Hyper Force were mistaken, they could've eliminated all his forces and powers but he still survived after the battle. Weak and vulnerable were the only words to describe the fallen lord as he drifted into his thoughts, misery and failure apparent on his facial features. He might have been in a fragile state but what was revolving across his mind wasn't vulnerable at all. It was devious, deadly and of pure evil and hatred.

The fact that no one expected his survival or to have escaped to a dark cache on the other side of the galaxy was his biggest advantage. But, he was no longer returning as a threat or a menace, he was returning to permanently eliminate the Hyper Force and take over the city, annihilate all forms of life on it then head to rule the cosmos and taint all the galaxies with his undefeatable evil.

A weird feeling assured him that his plans will certainly prove success and that no one will ever dare to stand in his way after he had proved the most agonizing and painful death of the monkey team, after he had made them set an example of the terror faced by who opposes his wrath. He was sure that no one will interrupt his plans or prevent them from being accomplished.

He was longing to hear the tormented screams of pain and agony as the innocent folks tried to flee from his unbearable wrath. That voice fed the evil residing within him and increased its surge within his soul. It gave him a weird sensation of happiness and pleasure, like a lullaby designed to cradle him and rock him to sleep, to the beautiful dreams of dead corpses, injured casualties and demolished buildings. But what was better than that was the feeling that all dreams are soon going to be realised.

He had a wild plan and the probability of its success was far beyond imagination. He had expected every logical and illogical response and came up with solutions to cease their menace of disturbing his ruthless plans for the cosmos.

After a year of work, effort and patience, he put his devilish plan into action, well-aware that the word 'perfect' wasn't enough to describe it. He let a laugh tainted with venom escape his mouth and turn into a moment of hysterical laughter reflecting the happiness of his success as he sensed the initial outcome of his plan, pleasing him more and more every second as he felt the continuous increment of the rate of his victory and the acknowledgement of being one step ahead to achieve his long-awaited dream.

His happiness and pleasure were indescribable. They flowed into his soul like a stream and overwhelmed all his weak and vulnerable limbs with power, with more hope and determination to take over. It seemed as if he was regaining his spirit. And this wasn't any exaggeration, the reason behind his existence was going to occur at last.

Another voice emerged from the blinding darkness shrouding the place. It was quite familiar to his ears that he recognized the caller's identity in no time, it was Mandarin, his right hand and most loyal follower that always remained beside him in the good and the bad times, he was the slave he created to serve himself for he didn't want to be betrayed by a traitor.

"I see you have some plans, my lord." He said as he attempted to keep his balance and not stumble in any debris surrounding him.

"Indeed I do. Very soon, Shuggazoom will be mine and those filthy primates will be nothing but a fragment of history, and era that has come to a very unfortunate end." His voice crackled with menace.

Mandarin scowled, grateful for the darkness for concealing the emotion that'll interrupt his ultimate lord's happiness. It was the first time not to let him assist him in planning the Hyper Force's miserable fate. "May I know how you are going to end the existence of my monkey brothers, lord? It's quite obvious that our last defeat has eliminated all the sources of power possessed by us and all our minion forces."

"I've discovered another source of power that, I assure you, will lead to their ultimate destruction. During my residence in this dark, abandoned and uninhabited cache to be far from the reach of those filthy primates, I attempted to sense the sources from which I can get the ultimate infinite power that'll enable me to rise again and omit their presence from the cosmos. Oh how I'm longing to hear their requests of mercy as they taste the agony of opposing me and standing in my plans." He said in a dreamy manner, apparently imagining the spectacle of the fallen hyper force. He stood up from his throne in pride as he began explaining his so-called flawless plan, "I've come to realize that even though the dark essence of the fire of hate resides within me now, but its perpetual power isn't in my control. After focusing a lot of effort into sensing its location, I discovered that it still exists within the red one, that filthy pathetic primate owns what mine!" **(A/N: Sorry Sparky, had 2 write it ****) **Anger took over him as he remembered the fact. A frown covered his features and a screech was his fury subsided he spoke again: "Luckily he's, till now, totally unaware of its presence. This gives us the opportunity to take over this power, once and forever." His pride of the plan was increasing as he sensed its being in a state of continuous advantage. It was only a matter of time before he took hold of everything.

"But lord, how?" He was astonished at his master's plan, not a single thing regarding the fire of hate ever crossed his mind after the incident.

"Unfortunately, my senses and information prove that we can't separate him from this power. It's now bound to him. This leaves us with only one choice that's taking over him." He explained, everything was going according to his plan.

"But lord, all our past attempts to control them went in vain!" He said, perplexed to find that he had missed that literally important fact.

"I'm not endeavoring to use our common fragile methods. I've created a new method to conquer him gradually, leaving no space for error or a single flaw." He said, pride overwhelming his bony features, concealed to the slave before him on account of the dark.

"May I get a better view of your newly-created splendid method?" He asked, masking his confusion and objection with respect.

"Since the fire of hate belongs to me, I can reach most of the emotions running within its wielder's mind. My senses prove that he's been struggling to demolish some sort of wall, a mental wall for a long period of time. I realized that to be exploitable when I knew that he had concentrated all his hope, determination and power of his heart and soul to cease it. He had devoted quite a lot of his mental power to demolish it. I concluded that if I gradually cease his hope and determination to end this wall, all the hope and determination within him will vanish thus leaving him weak and fragile enough for us to conquer to eternity. Don't you know that it's hope and determination what causes us to never give up the fight, to numb the pain and make it strengthen our will to achieve our goal? That's how we will take over him and his power. Very soon, victory will be ours!" He replied, sure all his dreams will be reality soon, not a single thing could deter his trust in the perfection of his plan.

"But, how are you going to end his hope?" He inquired, confusion apparent in his tone.

"Quite easy, since that power is mine I can contact it, I'll transfer some of my essence to him and start assuring him that all his efforts will be in vain. Then, I'll persuade him to lose hope and let the determination drain from his heart by informing him that they are useless and will grant him nothing but pain and misery until every particle of hope residing within him comes to an end." He explained.

"Which walls do you refer to?" He wondered, hoping to receive a complete answer.

"In due time, you don't have to be impatient to know everything, do you?" He replied, shattering the skeletal monkey's hopes.

"And suppose he realizes your presence and trick and regains his determination and hope, what will our next move be?" He supposed an outcome.

"Even though the probability of that is quite low, I've expected everything. So don't worry if such thing took place, I have lots of plans, even ones that'll make him walk to us by his feet." He said evilly, yet deviously and started a maniacally loud laugh, which gestured to Mandarin that the conversation is over.

Mandarin reluctantly found his way through the debris and the darkness and exited as Sk's loud laughter echoed through the whole place. He had the right to do that, after all, wasn't he achieving the dream of his life? Wasn't he sensing the success of his plans every moment? Wasn't Sprx blinded by his trick and about to give in? Judging on that, it was quite normal for him to laugh till morning, the world was getting closer to his grip, or at least that was what he thought…

No any prediction of the future is utterly correct, whatever the probability of the event is. Miracles can also alter the whole situation…

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**Since you're here that means that you've reached the end of this chapter and even bothered to read the author's note. WOW!  
**

**Even reading chapter 2 is a proof that you're interested in the story!**

**So why don't you prove that fact to me and drop a review? or an advice?**

**I'm seriously in need of some.**

**Please!  
**

**-puppy dog eyes-  
**


	3. When Reality Strikes

**Hey everyone…**

**So,…**

**Since I've nothing to blurt out here, including the fact that SRMT will never be mine "sniffs in the background", let's scroll down and read…..write in my case! xD**

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**DEMOLISH MY WALLS**

**WHEN REALITY STRIKES**

The success of Skeleton King's evasive plan was increasing moment by moment as his darkness kept on draining all the determination and hope that once engulfed Sprx's heart, as he kept on exploiting the wall Sprx was determined to break. The wall was the best weakness to exploit to conquer his soul.

Passing out wasn't a cache from his darkness, nothing was. Even thought he was unconscious, his agony continued. The mental war taking place inside his cranium was not ceasing, and the odds weren't in his favor at all. He consumed the scarce amount of power left in his mind to regain his determination, his undying will. He tried to recall any incentive, a happy moment that would aid him to regain his hope but failed miserably.

All the hope and determination that once filled his heart were being replaced by despair. He lied motionlessly on the ground, babbling sentences regarding his drained determination. His brain was aching with unbearable pain but none of his torture ceased, in fact, the dose he received has increased.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Antauri stepped, not floated, into the command center, anxiety apparent on his face to find Otto working on the main screen in a laborious manner, eager to finish it to tend to his other methods of enjoyment and enthusiasm rather than repairing the outcomes of Sprx's quotes, or should we say Nova's deadly fury?

"How much repairs are left?" The wise simian asked in a calm tone, masking his worry.

"The city is safe, who wants the scanners?" Otto said as he got up, transforming into his original hands. "I think they should function by tomorrow, good as new."

Otto was indeed correct, who would require scanners when there has been no menace threatening the city for a long time? The probabilities of new foes were decreasing day by day. However, this didn't have any influence on the monkey team's training. But, the patrols were reduced, the city's status reached the team through their scanners most of the time.

Gibson and the rest kept on decreasing the probabilities of the threat of any foe. The idea of a new threat never crossed their minds. Something assured them that Skeleton King's grim fate was set as an example as for the outcome of who menaces the safety of the cosmos, opposes the monkey team.

Even though most of their predictions were correct, Antauri was never certain the dark was eliminated. He was always sure that evil will never cease, it would always return to haunt the cosmos. He knew it was their task to stop that evil force from implementing its plans, accomplishing its desires.

So, he spent tedious efforts trying to sense the safety of the cosmos and always sensed safety and peace, which subdued his uncertainty, partially. Unfortunately, this sensation didn't last. Before exiting his room, he sensed the implementation of an evasive plan, but was never able to reach any more details. He kept on concentrating until his energy was drained but to no avail. He recalled that the scanners would be of some use in locating that sinister force, but his frantic state worsened on realizing that the scanners which were always in working order when they were not required, couldn't function in the time of need.

However, this wasn't the correct time to confront the monkey team on his sensation. He had to get some better evidence. What if these were mere hallucinations? Fears reflected on his meditation even though he always attempts to clear his mind? He was determined to sense that evil, more distinctly…. to be certain of its existence. He knew no one can predict the future, no matter how hard they try. He was certain safety wasn't their future.

Without a reply, he left the command center, revealing his anxiety as he reached the solitude.

Soon after Antauri left, Nova appeared in the doorway, apparently seeking something, or _someone. _She glanced over the command center and was heading out again, only to be stopped by Otto's sentence, "Sprx is in his room." He didn't even bother to look up while speaking.

A slight grimace spread across her face, "I wasn't looking for him." she muttered, wondering how Otto could figure out.

"Well, he hasn't left his room since I got his arm repaired. Even when Chiro asked him to hang out at the arcade, he refused. That's so unlike Sprx." He said with suspicion, turning his gaze towards Nova.

"So why didn't you go?" Nova asked, as if she doesn't care about what he said earlier. In reality, worry began to take its toll in taking over her.

"Why didn't I go?" Otto asked in puzzlement, "Because I have to repair the main screen, that you knocked Sprx right into!" He sounded sad for not seizing the opportunity of continuous joy and fun.

"Well, sorry." She said apologetically, still frantic as she headed out of the command center. Blinded by worry and guilt, she let her feet carry her as the anxiety pulsed through her veins. She felt the urge to convince whether her anxiety was true or a mere fear haunting her soul.

Subconsciously, her feet dragged her to a door, Sprx's room, as if her subconscious is compelling her to check on him. Surges of worry and fear ran through her spines, as if assuring her that something is terribly wrong, that Sprx is in danger.

Reluctantly, she raised her trembling hand and knocked on the door, only to be answered by silence and the echo of her knock across the empty hall. The response increased her certainty that Sprx is knee deep in trouble.

Frantically, she knocked again at the metallic door with force. The loud echoes were the only response, beside the sound of her heart pounding hard, as if it were going to break through her ribs. The silence was forcing her to conclude that something was terribly wrong.

A new companion came along with the fear and anxiety, piercing through her soul. It was guilt and remorse, for she suspected herself was the cause behind this ominous silence. After all, all the evidences pointed to her. A single look at the events of the day would justify one fact: that she's the culprit, the causer of his current misery and agony. She longed to shake all the negativity from her heart, but they just increased their wrath upon her. She attempted to ignore her worries and open the door, witness the reality before her eyes, the ruthless reality.

Swiftly, her fingers pressed a few buttons to reveal the truth, answer her frantic mind which was overwhelmed with perpetual inquiries. The door opened, uncovering a scene that's horrible in her eyes. She saw him lying on the ground motionlessly. The scene was enough to stop the flow of blood through her veins, paralyse her limbs. However, she managed to rush towards him and shake him violently, desperately trying to wake him up, though well aware that he was unconscious, her actions were no longer under her mind's control. They were done subconsciously.

It was only the matter of seconds before she somehow recovered from her astonishment and subconscious actions. Even though the rigorous pounding of her heart hasn't ceased, she was relieved a bit on noticing that his chest was rising and falling steadily, an indication of his survival. Maybe it didn't subdue the concern and terror overwhelming her but it was like a heavy burden lifted off her chest. She failed to realize that whether Sprx was alive or not was the least of her worries.

Never lifting her eyes off Sprx, she heard him muttering something in his state. The volume was barely audible that even her ears couldn't manage to pick, or was it anxiety that distracted her senses? She struggled to say in the loudest tone she could muster a cry requesting some aid from her comrades in the terrible situation she was facing.

Her desperate cry echoed through the metallic structure, alarming the entire team and sending them to her aid hastily, ignoring the chores piling on their backs.

"I wanna demolish those walls." She managed to hear him babble while waiting for the team's arrival.

"Sprx, what are you saying?" She replied, terror flowing through her blood on account of the sentence her ears picked.

"Reveal the beauty behind their rigidity." He babbled once more, extremely out of his sarcastic character.

"Why are you saying that? What wall are you talking about?" She said, holding her nerves so as to prevent herself from fainting or perhaps something worse. She tried to cling to the hope that Gibson will soon arrive, detect his illness and remedy it. All her desperate attempts to cling to that hope were replaced by anxiety and unbearable guilt.

As expected, the rest of the team arrived in the matter of seconds. Gibson's eyes fell on Sprx's state and he instantly rushed towards him, desperately trying to discover the cause behind his unconsciousness and inexplicable babbles. "I'm not sure whether I can fathom his state, but I bet our scanners capable of detecting his ailment. Get him to the med bay." He said in utter disappointment, tainted with worry and uncertainty if the scanners are capable to detect the cause that his scientific cerebrum couldn't understand. The bitter feeling of witnessing his brother in trouble pierced through him.

The desperate hopes Nova was struggling to cling to were shattered as Gibson's sentence landed ruthlessly on her heart. Her legs barely managed to lift her now fragile form as she glanced at her comrades lifting Sprx from the rigid ground, receiving a few inexplicable mutters from him. She was unaware of her next step as she anxiously followed them, willing to hear any sentence to soothe her down.

"_Walls, which walls?" _The question kept on haunting her soul as she followed them until they reached the medbay. Chiro laid Sprx on one of the beds and, under Gibson's orders, exited and compelled the rest to exit as well.

"I have to stay with him!" Nova said demandingly, too anxious to pick her words. She started at the medbay door, the idea of breaking it open crossing her mind.

"Gibson said that he works better in a quiet place." Chiro said, trying to calm her down.

"I won't make any noise." She replied between tears.

"Nova, calm down. My senses tell me that's he's alright." Antauri lied. Only then, he realized the dark one's intention: taking over Sprx. But, he couldn't blurt it out to the team carelessly, without preparing for the outcomes, for it would be like adding fuel to the fire. And with Nova's frantic state, he began to doubt that he would even be able to tell her.

But, she could no longer wait in front of that metallic door. She balled her fists and banged at the door, but her grip was too frail to leave any dents on the metallic surface. She kept on banging the door weakly, ignoring her teammates attempts to calm her down…

TO BE CONTINUED

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**I'm well-aware that this chapter didn't contain many events but…more is to come!**

**"I got plans, big plans!" Who said that? In which episode?**


	4. Seeking Answers

**I apologize for the delay…-sighs-**

**Well, atleast I've a part of the plot complete…**

**This will be longer than expected…**

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**DEMOLISH MY WALLS**

**SEEKING ANSWERS**

She stared at the door frantically, only to realize that her subconscious actions are shattering the view that she gained from her comrades, the view of strength and endurance. It required a great effort to form it, and she wasn't going to let these efforts go down the drain, not with ease.

Trembling with fear was never a solution, wailing in pain wasn't an escape from the ruthless reality. She rose with agony, triumphantly regaining the entire control of her actions. Concealing her anxiety wasn't an easy feat either, but she was capable of performing it. Despite being well-aware that passing out doesn't recommend this concern, surges of fear ran through her veins, as if her subconscious knew the merciless reality. She was terrified to imagine the scene beyond the door, terrified to predict the outcomes of Sprx's condition.

The door opened, causing chills to run across her spine but never alter her position. Gibson stepped outside and closed the door behind him in hesitation, trying to pick the correct words to say. He turned his gaze towards his comrades who were eager to hear some answers. In great uncertainty, he forced the words out of his mouth, "A nervous breakdown…..a severe one indeed!" His uncertainty was quite seldom, being devoted to his books and researches throughout his entire life.

"You mean his nerves are broken?" Otto inquired in childish innocence, breaking the horrible silence.

"No, Otto, he's just … stressed, apparently…from his state." He ranted, hoping to make some sense.

"Oh!" The green mechanic exclaimed then grinned and turned towards Nova, "I told ya nothing was wrong!" He said and headed to the screen that demanded attention.

Her retort was silence, for a certain pulse assured her that nothing was alright and the situation was worsening every second of delay. Chiro, their leader, broke that silence, "Well, I was thinking that maybe I should go bring us some hover burgers, ya know, something better than the veggies swarming the kitchen!" He said casually, having believed Gibson immediately.

Antauri gestured to him approvingly, only to gain more time to meditate and reveal the truth. He too could never classify "a nervous breakdown" as the complete truth. _"Perhaps Gibson has overlooked an important fact as for being unrelated to science and logic." _He thought as he mentally floated to his own chambers, seeking answers and interpretations with all his mental capabilities.

Nova stared at Gibson knowingly as he attempted to close the door, only to perceive her glance and turn back to her, "So, you know it's something far worse than a breakdown as I assume…" He spoke, aware of the response as all his efforts to conceal his worry were futile.

"But I don't know what is this "something" and why do I feel being the reason either…" Resuming her façade of endurance, she retorted, endeavoring to taint her tone with rage.

"You seem to accuse yourself for having reacted furiously right before his issue. Regarding the main issue, unfortunately, that's what I'm desperately trying to deduce." Disconcert was embodied in his tone deeply as he returned back to the medbay, locking the door after him.

A wave of cold air hit against her from the sudden closure of the metallic door. However, a new wave increased the chills racing through her spine-having lots of reasons to daunt her soul- as the door was opened again. "I do need some help…" The blue scientist said in a grave tone, leaving the door ajar.

Balancing her steps, she hastily paced inside to see before her eyes the major scene on which her anxiety was centered. "Don't worry, he's unequivocally healthy….in physical terms." Gibson said behind a pile of thick books, knowing they were helpless.

Nova stretched her arms to wipe the colourless fluid that convulsively began flowing across her face. Stuttering between tears, she inquired, "Physical terms?"

"His psychological well-being is highly doubted, at least if the cause was rational." He raised his gaze from the thick book sapping his concentration to continue, "However, there exists a beam of hope that the cause might be disclosed after reading through those. Psychological issues have never tempted my curiosity, so that field denotes one of my major weak points." He said mainly attempting to concern himself that hope didn't face its ultimate termination yet. "Here" He gestured towards one of the slimmer books, obliging her to aid him in his research.

Nova obediently took a chair and started seeking answers, aware that this was the sole thing she could do.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

The city was encompassed with an ambiguous aura, relentless gusts of wind sent chills in the handful of people walking. Suddenly, a wave of lightning struck the ground that it seemed as though crevices were the impact of the collision. Droplets of water plummeted to the ground, accompanied with particles of snow. Shrieks of thunder rang through the ears of all the citizens, even those who are cuddled before a fireplace. It seemed as though nature had perceived the imminent demise that had been stalking their peaceful lives for centuries.

Chiro sulked silently, shielding his hair with his arms in a futile attempt to obviate catching a cold. _"If only I grabbed my trench coat.." _He thought, stomping on the wet roads and hastening the pace to reach the restaurant in the shortest time possible.

After a while, he was completely drenched in water. Chills ran across his spine and his teeth shivered as his quivering legs approached the locked place. "Damn" He cursed under his breath, turning his gaze towards the vast skies where countless shades of black blended together. "Moonless night….must be a lunar eclipse or something.." He wondered at the ominous spectacle before him before rushing back indoors wile suppressing a relentless coughing fit.

Nearing the entrance of the Super Robot, he caught the glimpse of a creature standing on the super robot's head in this weather. Removing his arms to get a better view, he perceived that it was one of his comrades, probably Otto playing in the rain. A mischievous glint illuminated his eyes as a practical joke crossed his mind. Pacing as silently as he could muster, he entered the Robot, ran to his room. The teenager opened the dresser, where an outfit stood out among the rest normal clothing items. He picked the costume and, dusting it off, wore it. The mirror reflected his spectacle in that mummy costume, perfect for terrifying the green mechanic. He snickered to himself and left for the Robot's head, ready to taint his comrade's sleep with nightmares.

The mummy, having reached his destination, raised the mask that blurred his vision to get a clearer view of his comrade. There, the remnants of the sixth monkey stood under the rain plotting his next move. The raven haired teenager's eyes protruded from their sockets and color drained from his face. He stared, his shock replaced by immense fury. He felt relieved for disclosing his presence before his nemesis could accomplish any of his dark intrigues. After considering the situation, Chiro decided that it would be best to keep an eye on the intruder until an efficient plan forms in his mind.

3 minutes later, unless Chiro's watch had lost track of time, another figure appeared in the stark blackness of the night. He couldn't perceive the figure's identity but it was probably one of his comrades as the shadow belonged to a robotic monkey. He turned his gaze towards Mandarin, who continued staring at the sky, saying, "I've accepted your invitation."

The figure, who later turned out as Antauri, spoke, "You must be aware of our mutual goals…"

"Splendid, so you could break through my mind again, couldn't you Antauri?" Mandarin retorted, having deciphered the source of the facts the silver simian possessed.

"The power primate had paved this path for me. Thereby, it's inevitable that we-" The silver simian continued with distaste, "join arms. Each of us has something sought by the other, you possess information, and we possess forces. According to the power primate, this is the only way of defeating the Skeleton King."

Mandarin turned his gaze towards his former comrade inquiringly. He was clouded with questions, not only him, everybody was…

Chiro wondered what Antauri had sensed…

Antauri wondered what new plot their nemesis had begun implementing…

Gibson wondered how all his researches were futile to find a remedy…

Nova wondered about why her subconscious convinced her of an imminent peril…

And Sprx himself, though in a comatose condition, wondered how he had drowned in this darkness and how he was going to swim back to reality…

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Gibson sighed in frustrated anxiety, closing the final book in despair. He placed it at the top of the pile of books before him, followed by Nova who placed another book in exhaustion. The entire pile collapsed to the floor, shattering the silence of the medbay. Gibson began piling up the books again, a hopeless look on his face. After piling the books in their proper place, he turned to the papers that littered the usually glossy floor. Nova, with the same grim expression, picked one of the papers and examined it closely, only to be interrupted by Otto's scream resounding in the robot…

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**I'll start writing the next chap right now!**

**Still, I may not be able to complete it…**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Connecting the Dots

**I'm late as usual…but it's NOT my fault!**

**School has smoldered my muse, and I can't find any matchsticks! **

**Disclaimer *****whining*: MISSsweety63 didn't, doesn't and will never own anything!**

**Note:**** She actually owns the profile picture, but not the character :'(**

**That was the very 1****st**** picture that I've ever colored on Gimp!**

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**DEMOLISH MY WALLS**

**Chapter 5: CONNECTING THE DOTS**

Otto, shrieking in terror, backed away from the repaired screen. Normally he would've capered around in Gibson's laboratory in sheer exultation, and got him to relinquish his researches and see how cunningly he had fixed the screen under duress. Nevertheless, his disconcerting shrill had the same influence on the scientist. His two comrades almost vaulted into the command center, where his tremulous body lay in one corner. Droplets of sweat trickled down his forehead while he endeavored to tighten his grip around his guttering knees. Upon seeing Gibson and Nova, he jabbed his index finger towards the screen or, to be precise, Skeleton King's face that appeared on it…

Gibson rushed to examine the screen, while Nova supported Otto to get up and tried to reassure him. Otto, swearing never to repair the main screen again, said, "I just wanted to switch it on…when…when his face appeared!"

"Nothing to be afraid of," Gibson began to explain, "Apparently there is some glitch in your repairs. Unfortunately, it began to display the data it had stored before it was sabotaged. It's a mere coincidence." Then, he said the lie that brought fake security in their hearts, "Skeleton King is a mere memory of the past, you may encounter his face in a history book or perhaps in your memories. But, in reality, he doesn't exist."

"Gibson, it could be the Super Robot trying to warn us!" Nova squalled at him, _"What's making him so sure?"_ she thought. "Maybe our biggest fault is that we keep convincing ourselves that he's gone." Her tone dwindled into a whisper.

"We scanned the entire cosmos for his presence," He retorted, "and even if he were alive, he wouldn't be able to survive a year on his own. Don't fret; I've assumed every probability, no matter how meager it was. Even if he somehow managed to survive and considered besieging the city, one of your attacks is sufficient to cease his threat permanently. Nonetheless, the highest probability is that he's gone…gone forever."

_Gibson is right. His strength is plummeting day by day. But, wouldn't a vulnerable villain try to gain power? Wouldn't he try to become stronger, no, invincible?_

Nova neither wanted to answer these questions, nor wanted the argument to reach its climax. So, letting the matter drop temporary, she suggested Otto should drink some water to calm down and began to depart.

"The researches are in my laboratory, if you aren't convinced." Gibson said as his two comrades left, thinking, _"I suppose Chiro should've brought his beloved hover burgers by now. What's taking him so long? I assume I ought to contact him."_ And, ignoring the blackened screen, he contacted him…

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

_Yes, he would, even if he were breathing his last breath._

Soaring in her yellow tube, she found the answer so intimidating that the few seconds she spent in that tube seemed to be ages. It stopped in a sudden, revealing a dark narrow hall that led to a metallic door that was left ajar. If it wasn't for Otto who leaped at the switch, she would've had to grope for it by herself in the darkness. He hastened towards the door, as though he was being pursued by some monster.

Nova drowned in her own trance of thought. She could somehow foresee his return, but didn't have any proof. Still, wasn't it the same chill that ran through her spine when she encountered Sprx's state? Wasn't it the same surge of terror that pulsed through her veins?

_Yes, it was._

_Then connect the dots!_

_There aren't any!_

Frustrated, she rushed behind her comrade, who began pouring cold water for himself. She crossed her arms to conceal her bewilderment and scolded Otto, "You'll catch a cold!"

"I saw him…" The mechanic started, droplets of water accumulating in his glass, "He didn't look as powerful as the last time we saw him…" he trailed off then stared at the wall in a daze, recounting the spectacle he came across, "He was gaunt, very gaunt, helpless and powerless." The glass quivered in his hand, at the brink of shattering into pieces while he continued tremulously, "But he was laughing victoriously; he never stopped laughing...he'll never stop!" Now the glass was replete with water and started dripping down his metallic fists, but he never bothered. "I wanted to tell you guys, b-but Antauri and Gibson reassured me that nothing is wrong and I-I didn't want to be a burden!"

Her bubblegum pink eyes widened in terror as she gathered the concentration to inquire, "Where did you see him?"

"In my nightmare…yesterday. Normally, every night I dreamt of drowning before an underwater cache but Gibson and Antauri told me that I'm just too worried…and I believed them, until today, to say the least…" He stuttered, neglecting the narrow streams of water that descended from his fist to the ground. "That…that's why I was horrified when I saw his picture." With that, he thrust the dripping glass on the counter and groped for the entrance with quivering steps, where she stood as a barrier.

"Otto, next time you have anything to say, don't hesitate. It's all gonna be alright" Nova embraced him in a brotherly hug.

"Are you sure?" He questioned her, still tremulous.

_No, I'm just trying to calm you down...no, I'm just trying to fool myself!_

She wore a smiling façade before she retorted, "Yes, I'm more than sure!" and waited as he vanished in the narrow hall. At that moment the only thing she actually wanted was to cry, as though the tears the sky had already shed on them weren't enough.

_Don't you see the dots?_

_Are those a coincidence?_

After contemplating whether to inform Gibson or not, she deduced that Otto would've told Gibson if he had wanted to. Was that an indirect way of saying, _"You're right, while Gibson's logic is wrong."_

She would never decipher why Otto had chosen to tell her his dream. However, she was sure it wasn't a coincidence.

Nothing was a coincidence!

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

"Monkey team to Chiro…Where are you?" Gibson squalled anxiously after five futile attempts to reach the teenager. _"What is wrong with him? The signal is not even jammed! Oh dear…I suppose I should locate him."_ He thought, his eyes darting between a red button and a blue one, only to settle on a green one. Just as his index finger stretched to press the button, the fact that the main screen has some issues crossed his mind. If it weren't for his predilection of courteous words, he would've spewed some curses on a certain comrade of his.

He strode to the laboratory in search of his scanner, scoffing at the fact that it's quite inaccurate. Once he found it, he discovered that he is on the top of the Super Robot and let the matter drop. _"He is probably playing in the rain. How irresponsible!" _

His eyes fell on a queer remedy that was engulfed with dust in the cupboard where he found his scanner. He grabbed it enthusiastically and, dusting it off, deduced the next step:

_It's quite likely that Sprx wakes up after receiving this dose. Nevertheless, on the supposition that he doesn't, then his issue is beyond my field. In fact, it will surpass all the boundaries of logic! Still, I mustn't be pessimistic, must I? _

A swift movement of his hand was all he took to suck out the fluid into a syringe that was enclosed within his grasp.

_Perhaps it would be wiser if I considered all the possibilities._

_I suppose so…_

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**I guess that chap was reasonable… D-:**

**I'll sue the school for what they've done to me!**

**FYI, I've set a deadline for the next chapter!**

**It's 6/15…**

**Aurevoir!**


	6. The Threat

**1 day late **

**-Face palms-**

**Perhaps it would be more beneficial if we proceeded…**

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**DEMOLISH MY WALLS**

**Chapter 6: The Threat**

"_This is the only way of defeating the Skeleton King!"_ The statement sent shivers down the teenager's spine and dressed him in a suit of goose bumps. Deprived of the ability to interpret he sentence, as an aftermath of his trauma, he resorted to continue eavesdropping on the two simians…

"Your unequivocally sagacious habit of reading other's thoughts must has apprised you of Skeleton King's plans as well." Mandarin sneered.

"Unfortunately, it hasn't," Antauri replied in demure seriousness, "Nevertheless, I'm certain it has something to do with Sprx."

"Truly excellent although I've doubted the fact that you would consider Skeleton King's survival. After all I, his right hand, was amazed to see his endurance to the massive damage** you've** inflicted on him." Mandarin applauded the silver simian sardonically.

"Mandarin, you know we wouldn't have triumphed if it weren't for your betrayal. I still wonder, on whose side are you?" Mandarin's remarks didn't deter the silver simian's tranquility.

"I'm on no one's side…Though I'm merely one of his creatures but Skeleton King couldn't cease the thirst for power brewing within me." Mandarin retorted, "Regrettably, I'm obliged to be your ally. Isn't your enemy's enemy your friend?"

"I'll have to admit so. Now, what's the plan?" Antauri inquired, hoping his "invitation" wouldn't conduce to eternal peril. He never thought he would deliberate whether to implement the power primate's orders or not. However, couldn't it be that his subconscious was tainted as well so that he would walk right into the trap? No, Antauri reassured himself that he was too prudent to be such an easy prey.

"Well, Skeleton King's explanation wasn't evident and I, being his loyal right hand who stabbed him in the back, couldn't demand any more explanation. But, I know he intends to exploit Sprx's transient possession to gain more power. You must be aware that possessing him will be too easy for Skeleton King. Antauri, I'm certain you know what the perfect solution is." His quizzical gaze darted towards the silver simian. Mandarin inhaled some air then persisted, "The threat isn't dwelling in a relinquished cache…but in the Super Robot itself." He jabbed his index finger towards the metallic surface on which both the simians were standing. Antauri stared at him knowingly and waited as Mandarin departed and disappeared in the damp night. However, the power primate never apprised him of the pair of sapphire blue eyes that was fixated on him…

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Chiro vaulted into his room in sheer bewilderment, removed his wet costume after perceiving that he wasn't at the brink of freezing on account of the conversation, but for having caught a cold. He clutched his throbbing head with agony, too feverish to leave the tender embrace of the warmth in his room (considering that the temperature outside was cold) when the reality of the situation dawned on him. He stood against the wall for support, consigning the warmth, and ran out of the room in the highest speed his tremulous legs, buckled knees, paralyzed legs and impaired vision could muster. Although all the colors blended together and conveyed maimed images to his cranium, he was too preoccupied to deliberate over rubbing his eyes…

Chiro spotted a speck of blue walking ahead and, thinking it was another hallucination, ran into it. Gibson realized that someone was about to collide with him and evaded, convulsively pressing the syringe and splashing the remedy all over Chiro's face. At that moment, only one thought revolved around the teenager's mind: _Too cold _and only one though revolved around the scientist's: _Too immature!_

"How unfortunate! That was the last remedy I had!" Gibson exclaimed in fury for having the final beam of hope of curing Sprx terminated, beginning his lecture, "Chiro, you ought to cease your habit of daydreaming! I wonder what sort of amusement do you feel wile bumping into people in account of it…It's obvious I'm lecturing you for your own welfare! You may collide with some wall and break your nose or perhaps slip on some wet surface and fracture your leg! Do you want me to list more tragic consequences of such immature habits? In addition to that, what have you been doing? Is that a ridiculous attempt to catch a cold? Never in my life have I expected* people to pursue pain and agony in such a way! Your behavior makes me dispute my very own sanity! Also, you do look feverish, don't you? I assume that you deserve this punishment. Thereby, I won't cure you or summit to your desperate entreaties for some medicine!" Gibson's gaze darted from the liquid on the floor to the teenager he was lecturing, "Chiro! Where are you? Were you even listening to me?" Blinded by rage, he stepped in the fluid and slipped. _"Perhaps it would be more appropriate if I lectured myself first!" _

"Oh dear!" Gibson exclaimed at the spectacle of his young leader barely conscious at the end of the hall and rushed to his aid.

"Just get to the med bay and I'll come after ya!" Chiro, gesturing towards the med bay, commanded Gibson in the sternest tone he could muster in his state. His other quivering hand grasped his pale forehead in pain. Gibson protested but immediately left upon hearing a horrified shriek that shrilled throughout the entire Super Robot…

He knew whose screech it was…

And that was what terrified him the most…

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**Short chap I know, but the next one is gonna be around 2000 words…I guess**

**I don't know who yelled, to be candid!**

**I also don't know why Gibson collided with Chiro…Gibson was supposed to inject the syringe to Sprx…**

**Something is very wrong with me…**

**The plot is drastically changed for the 3****rd**** time…I dunno whether it'll be better, or worse D:**

**Next chap will be on Friday 21st!**

**Cheerio !**

**Oh and BTW, hey Gibson you haven't "expected" people to pursue pain and agony, right?**

**-Frankly, I never thought sane individuals would grope for trouble. However, my theory was in vain upon coming across Otto and Sprx, most importantly Sprx. It's quite evident he will lose a limb or two after infuriating Nova, still, he bickers with her and ends up in a great pain, not to mention obliging me to postpone my experiments to tend to him…**

**-I don't see a problem…**

**-I despise delay as much as I despise bugs! But, most importantly, I've never seen a sane person who would always chase pain like that. He ought to have stopped after being slammed in the screen the very first time. And please don't consider it a reflexive aftermath of being in love or something in that category. Love doesn't involve such pain…It's a slow form of suicide!**

**-But-**

**-Please don't apprise me of the fact that "Love is blind and is always accompanied by madness" It's outrageous! I'm out!**

**-But…**

**(No, I don't consider this Gibson's opinion)**


End file.
